


The Beginning series [PODFIC]

by Laura_McEwan, Nicky_Gabriel



Series: The Beginning [4]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura McEwan reads Nicky Gabriel's three stories in the "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/32319">The Beginning</a>" series.</p><p>The first, "Angel in the Snow", is a Secret Santa 2012 story for Laura McEwan.</p><p>This podfic series was a gift given to Nicky Gabriel from Nancy's Soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning series [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angel in the Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335903) by [Nicky_Gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel). 



cover art by Laura McEwan

### Download

[MP3 - 3 files in .zip format](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162013111901.zip) | 01:08:39 | 99.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162013111902.zip) | 01:08:39 | 12.8 MB


End file.
